


Crèche

by JustaBluebird



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Gen, alternative universe, asexual reproduction, baby deadman, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaBluebird/pseuds/JustaBluebird
Summary: Deadman are valuable weapons for Wonderland. The issue is, there is only a limited number of deadman and Wonderland's researchers don't know how to breed more. Then one day Red Man, their most well behaved asset, killed a class full of teenagers and left a baby deadman among the bodies.
Kudos: 11





	Crèche

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where instead of Deadman being used to fight each other for betting rings, they are trained to be living weapons for both Wonderland and the government. They are still very dangerous, and sometimes slip their leashes, the results of which has to be covered up. Each deadman is considered a valuable asset and they are incredibly limited in number, so they don't get cut up for fun like in cannon. The main wards are still full of prisoners working for entertainment though, something has to fund all this research and training.

Red is one of their best behaved deadman, doesn't lash out too much, eager to hunt what they point it at. So when Red deviated from the planned hit they sent it on (suspected serial killer, no concrete evidence) and brutally slaughtered a classroom full of teenagers, it was _unusual_. 

It was also a miracle, because hidden among the blood and the bodies was a very alive baby deadman. Baby, as in new, as the deadman at first glance appeared to be a petite teenage human boy.

All of the current deadman they had came from the Red Hole incident. It was still unclear if deadman were a species born from the incident, uprooted and revealed to humans by it, or if the incident temporarily tore open a connection to another world and let a few of them through. The more superstitious members of the G-ward staff propose that the portal may have been to hell.

The idea that deadman could reproduce was suspected, but unproven. Physical analysis of their bodies revealed that they couldn't do so the human way, any known sexual organs proven sterile. It was possible that their branches of sin had a secondary sexual aspect, but no courting behavior observed included use of those abilities. Any rare sexual behavior observed, of course, was unfruitful. (Why did they even do that? Was it for pleasure? Or maybe a form of social bonding? ) 

But the baby deadman meant they were looking in the wrong direction. Asexual reproduction. Were they parasitic, injecting their young into a dead host body and having them take it over, changing the body down to the very DNA? Or were they more like cuckoo birds, completely eradicating one body among the massacre so their newborn can slip into society undetected? Certainly, a human that went through such an ordeal world be understandably scarred, their behavior changed. It could be a good cover for when the baby deadman misstepped in social situations. 

One scientist considered that maybe Red’s thought process was much more simple. Deadman liked to eat meat after all, it could have been simply surrounding their new baby with a first meal of fresh bodies. It may have had no idea that humans would object to the bloody crèche it had made.

Red returned to Wonderland as though nothing strange happened on its mission, though the smirk on its face gave an impression of happiness. The baby was quickly gathered up by a team of professionals, legal paperwork dealt with, and shuffled to Wonderland's G-ward quarantine room.

Construction on a nursery began promptly. 

\---------------------

The baby was named Woodpecker. It was a bit of a theme they had going, naming the deadman after birds. They arranged the baby's uniform to be the same as all the adult deadman with a few changes. Like the adults, the new baby uniform consisted of a black jumpsuit with metal armor pieces on top, chain lash points in the armor in case the baby had to be restrained, and a red cloak. 

Unlike the adults the baby did not yet wear the metal helm that bolted around their head and covered their eyes, so as not to accidentally stunt its growth. Instead, the features that are normally kept in the helm, the GPS tracker, the camera and microphone, the micro speaker in case they need to give the deadman orders from a distance, were all added to a collar around its neck. In addition to being inefficient, this gave the baby a weird look, like it was one of the prisoners from the main wards. Not ideal, but it would work till they had more experience raising deadman. 

Finally, Woodpecker had beginner decals, a yellow and green "v", like an arrow fetching, added to its uniform's shoulders and the back of it's cape. This was for easy identification of the baby deadman for the guards.

Woodpecker is a great addition to their research project, and one day will be a great weapon too.


End file.
